That Special Heat
by ClockworkRabbit
Summary: Lovino thinks of the special heat between him and Feliciano while making love to him one night. -Human names used, slight AU purpose/based off roleplays-


**This is a fanfic based off of old roleplays. No, there won't be a sequel or prequel (as I have a new, better RP partner and would like to forget my old one).**

* * *

It was the heat.

It was always the heat that got to him.

But it wasn't just any heat, oh no.

It was his brother's heat.

Just a touch of his fingertips sent the warmest shiver down the older brother's back.

It always resulted in another kind of heat.

The heat of passion while committing the one sin he found most inviting in this world...

Incest.

He knew most people found it wrong. His own people-religious, God-fearing folk-felt betrayed.

But it kept them together.

They were united.

Finally one.

And nothing was going to keep them apart this time.

That's why when Lovino reached down to take Feliciano's hand, he grabbed his left one just to see that engagement ring on his ring finger shine in the dim light.

It shone and its silver twinkled, dancing with the light and just asking for Lovino's own engagement ring to tink against it.

He smiled as he remembered the bittersweet day he had asked for his brother's hand in marriage, but that was a different story.

Right now, their two gorgeous little boys were asleep and Lovino's heart was yearning for that special heat his brother-turned-lover could only give him.

"Veneziano, let's go to bed, si?" Lovino whispered, pulling Feliciano up off the couch.

With a nod and a quiet "va bene", Feliciano laced their fingers together and allowed his older brother to lead him to the staircase.

No sooner than the two were up the stairs did Lovino pull Feliciano close, brushing his lips softly against his.

He felt Feli smile against his lips, and he pushed him back against the nearest wall, trying to be gentle.

They stood there for a moment, lips locked, tongues tangling, until Feliciano slowed the kisses to feathery, two-second pecks.

"Mm… wait…" the younger brother softly whispered.

Lovino nodded; he heard it too—D'Angelo, their older twin son, was coughing softly. Knowing he had lung complications from them being born three months early, Lovino waited until he heard their son calm down as he probably curled back up to his younger brother Amadeo.

Slowly, Lovi leant in, softly kissing Feliciano's lips again. He tugged him toward their bedroom, trying not to break their kiss, but he had to to pull off both of their shirts.

Lovino ghosted his fingertips down Feliciano abs, tracing the faint C-section scar just above that special V that only men had.

He had this own scars—hundreds of his own scars thanks to that bastardo Spain, some physical, more emotional—but none matched the hint of strength as that scar. It showed the courage Feliciano had to give birth to their sons three months early.

And even though it still hurt like hell to remember his precious baby girl was murdered by Spain, he was proud to call D' and Ama his sons and hoped he had the strength and courage to have more children with his beloved Veneziano.

"Lovino…?"

The Southern half of Italy looked up as he was brought out of his thoughts by Feliciano's soft voice. He smiled gently, reaching up to touch his brother's cheek.

"Mi dispiace, I got lost in thought for a moment there…" he apologized, taking Feli's hands in his own.

He wasn't much of a romantic person, really. He was only gentle most of the time when having sex with Feliciano because he absolutely hated hurting him.

Pulling his little brother close again, he nuzzled along his jawline up to his ear, his sensitive ear. He just loved making Feli shiver and mewl from the tiniest touch to his ears.

"Ti amo," he whispered, albeit a bit huskily. He felt Feli shudder and whisper "ti amo troppo" in return.

Lovino finished stripping them and slid under the cool sheets of the bed, Feliciano following not too far behind. The younger Italian came close over him, looking slightly embarrassed as they felt each other against their thighs.

Lovi chuckled, skimming his fingertips up either side of Feliciano's bare back, starting on that Italian cross tattooed on the small of his back and ending at his shoulder blades which he traced with those same fingers.

He trailed a hand up to the back of Feli's head, threading his fingers in his hair as he pulled him down into another kiss. His other hand felt around for the handle of the drawer of their nightstand, tugging on it and pulled a strip of condoms and as bottle of lubrication. He didn't once lose contact with his brother's lips.

Feliciano made a soft "ve" noise, holding onto Lovino as the older Italian rolled them over in a reversed position. A softer giggle followed.

"Ne ne, fratello… are we taking this slow?" the northern half whispered, shifting around under his brother.

"Si, Veneziano… we'll take it as slow as you want us to," Lovino whispered back, smiling down at his fiancé. "I'm going to prepare you now, so you can be relaxed, va bene?"

Feliciano nodded, drawing his knees back almost routinely. A gentle smile appeared on his face as Lovino peppered kisses down his chest, lips molding over every curve and dip.

Lovino pulled the cork out of the bottle of lubrication, pouring some onto his fingers while careful enough not to spill.

"Spread your legs wider, amore," he instructed, slick fingers ghosting down to Feliciano's entrance. He saw Feli shudder and then obey, sliding not only his legs apart, but further down on the bed.

"Perfect…" Lovino purred, gently probing the puckered ring. He slowly pushed a lubed finger inside, twisting it around to cover Feliciano's inner walls with the warm relaxant.

"O-oh…" Feliciano brought a hand up to his mouth, twitching around Lovino's invading finger.

Lovino kept his eyes locked onto his brother's, watching for any sign of discomfort. A second finger pushed into the slowly-relaxing warmth, poking and scissoring with its twin.

Feli squirmed under him, mewling softly, as Lovi pushed and pulled his fingers in and out at a steady pace. The southern half closed his eyes, focusing on those beautiful sounds.

When he felt his brother was stretched and relaxed, he slowly pulled his fingers out, reaching over to grab the small box of wipes they also kept in the nightstand drawer. Wiping his fingers and hands clean, he smiled down at Feliciano.

"Do you want me to touch you, tesoro?" he asked lowly, huskily.

"N-no… I just… want to feel you inside…" he whispered, twisting his engagement ring around his finger.

Lovino softly blushed himself, then gave a nod. "Va bene." He pulled the covers over them and grabbed the strip of condoms, tearing one off with his teeth and then tearing _it _open.

After unfurling it over his need, he shifted until he was perfectly settled between Feliciano's legs.

"Ready?"

"S-si."

Lovino pressed the head of his member against Feliciano's stretched entrance, slowly and gently pushing inside. He allowed Feli to cling to him; his passage was still tight despite being relaxed, he was most likely feeling a searing burn.

"L-Lovino…"  
"Shh… just relax, va bene? It's painful for me too if you tense up…"

Feliciano nodded, burying his face in Lovino's shoulder, his body slowly relaxing under him.

"Attaboy…" Lovino whispered, pushing deeper into his brother's velvety heat.

As soon as he was fully sheathed, Lovino heard a quiet "don't move" and he waited, waited for Feliciano to get used to the feeling of being filled.

"M-move… per favore…"

At the request, Lovino slid out until it was just the head, then shoved himself back in,, bringing Feliciano's body up into an arch and eliciting the sweetest moan from his lips.

Lovino took hold of his brother's hands, lacing their fingers, using them as a sort of leverage as he thirsted in and out of him.

"D-dannazione… you're still so tight…" Lovino grunted, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself into Feli again. They made love often—sometimes more than Lovino's body can handle now after being abused for so long—but Feliciano's passage was never really loose from it. It was like taking him for the first time every time.

"M… mi dispiace… ah… s-slow down…" Feliciano whimpered, clutching his fiancé's hands a bit tightly.

Lovino didn't even realize he was picking up speed. He slowed his thrusts, trying to get that gentle pace again, watching his brother's face. "Buono?"

Feli gave a slight nod, his breathing following the rhythm of Lovi's rocking.

They were like that for a while—slow, passionate, gentle—under the covers completely to hide them from the world, from the cruel, scrutinizing eyes of the world.

Lovino leaned in deep, shoulder blades moving under glistening skin, as he arched himself down against Feliciano, lips brushing against his. This way he caught his brother's untouched member between their abs, making Feliciano shudder and mewl.

It didn't take long for his little brother to come. Just a few thrusts later, having finally been touched, Feliciano let out a soft cry as he released on their stomachs, clenching around Lovino inside.

It was almost painful.

Closing his eyes, Lovino grunted, pushing into the tightening heat coil a couple of more times before he was forced to come, filling the rubber around his member.

"V-Veneziano…" he breathed, slowing his pace down so much he was almost completely still. He hovered over the other for a moment, relaxing his tensed muscles and quickened heart rate. Feliciano lay panting underneath him, sticky with seed and just as sweaty as Lovino.

Gradually, Lovi slid out of his brother, sitting back on his knees, green eyes locked on amber, the sheet falling back.

Neither spoke for a moment, but some invisible message was exchanged.

Just looking at each other let them both know just how much the other loved him, filling them with warmth.

Finally, Feliciano spoke, his voice soft. "Sticky…" he said, making a slightly uncomfortable face.

Lovino blinked, then burst into laughter, making Feliciano giggle.

"Sciocco…" the older man said, leaning down to kiss the other's forehead. "I'll clean us up." As he said it, he reached for the box of wipes again, pulling a fresh one out. He cleaned them up and peeled the condom off, bundling it in the wipe and tossing it to the wastebasket.

"Ve… fratello, can I wear your shirt?" Feliciano asked, rolling over to get the piece of clothing off the floor.

"Si, si, hand me my boxers," Lovino replied, this conversation nothing out of the ordinary.

After putting on an article of clothing each, Lovino pulled Feliciano to him, pressing his chest against his brother's back, pulling the covers up to their chests.

"Ve… buona note, mio amore…" Feli whispered, snuggling.

"Notte, tesoro…"

Lovino listened to his lover's breathing slow down and even out, forehead pressed against the back of his neck.

A soft creaking sound reached his ears and he looked up to the door, seeing the wild curls poking out of this sons' heads as they peeked in.

"Papa…? Mama?" D'Angelo quietly called out. He was holding his brother Amadeo's hand.

"What is it, bambini?" Lovino whispered, shifting a bit but trying not to wake up Feliciano.

"Bad dweams…" Amadeo piped up, peering in over his twin's shoulder.

Lovino sighed softly, then patted his side of the bed. "Come here, but don't wake your mother, va bene?"

D' and Ama rushed in, climbing up into the bed. They stayed on the other side of Feliciano where Lovino reached his arm around to hug his whole family close.

"Gwazie, Papa…" they chimed quietly at once, snuggling to each other against Feli and Lovi's arm.

"Prego, bambini. Notte."

"Notte~"

This was another kind of heat he loved.

The special heat of a family together.


End file.
